cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Police
The Dimension Police (ディメンジョンポリス Dimenjon Porisu) is a clan from the Star Gate nation, thematically based around superheroes and supervillains from giant robot series. The heroes of Dimension Police are focused around powering up their vanguard and unlocking their vanguard's skills, which trigger upon having a certain amount of power before the attack step; usually, these skills involve an increase in criticals. The villains of Dimension Police, introduced in Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada, reduce the power of your opponent's vanguard, making it easier for their units to deal damage and gaining benefits if the vanguard has 8000 or less power. In the anime, the members of Team Caesar; Kenji Mitsusada, Gai Usui, and Yuri Usui use this clan. Kenji's deck is based on the Dimensional Robos archetype, while Yuri's is based on the Enigman series. Jun Mutsuki also used this clan focusing on the Zeal ride chain. Philippe Neve uses the Dimension Police in Season 4, focused on the Metalborgs. Sets containing Dimension Police cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (18 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (26 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (17 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (21 cards) Extra Boosters *G Extra Booster 1: Cosmic Roar (35 Cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 12: Dimensional Brave Kaiser (17 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set: Dimensional Brave Kaiser Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2014 (3 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (??? cards) Races Shared Races *Alien *Battleroid *High Beast *Human *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Dimensional Robos * Enigmans *Metalborgs *Zeal List of Dimension Police cards Grade 0 *Army Penguin (Draw) (Workeroid) *Cosmo Fang (Stand) (Battleroid) *Demon-eye Monster, Gorgon (Critical) (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daimagnum (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Goflight (Stand) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal) (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Goyusha (Battleroid) *Dissection Monster, Kaizon (Heal) (Alien) *Enigman Flow (Alien) *Enigman Sunset (Critical) (Alien) *Guide Dolphin (Stand) (High Beast) *Gem Monster, Jewelmine (Draw) (Alien) *Hypnotism Monster, Nechoroly (Alien) *Justice Cobalt (Critical) (Alien) *Justice Rose (Heal) (Alien) *Larva Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Metalborg, Battle Roller (Critical) (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Blackboi (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Black Nurse (Heal) (Workeroid) *Metalborg, Devil Loader (Draw) (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Mech Rogue (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Operator Kirika (Stand) (Human) *Noise Monster, Decibelon (Stand) (Alien) *Warrior of Destiny, Dai (Human) *Workerpod, Saturday (Workeroid) Grade 1 *Beam Monster, Raidrum (Alien) *Commander Laurel (Alien) *Cosmo Roar (Battleroid) *Diamond Ace (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibrave (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Dailander (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Dailion (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daimariner (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daishield (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daitiger (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Gocannon (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Kaiser Grader (Battleroid) *Enigman Cloud (Alien) *Enigman Ripple (Alien) *Evolution Monster, Darwin (Alien) *Eye of Destruction, Zeal (Alien) *Fighting Saucer (Battleroid) *Glory Maker (Alien) *Heat Ray Monster, Gigabolt (Alien) *Karenroid, Daisy (Battleroid) *Land Battle Support Type, Enigship (Battleroid) *Magical Police Quilt (Human) *Metalborg, Black Doctor (Workeroid) *Metalborg, Bri Knuckle (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Death Blade (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Mist Ghost (Battleroid) *Metalborg, X Blaise (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Yunbot (Battleroid) *Mysterious Navy Admiral, Gogoth (Alien) *Psychic Grey (Alien) *Speedster (Battleroid) Grade 2 *Assault Monster, Gunrock (Alien) *Cosmo Beak (Battleroid) *Cosmic Mothership (Battleroid) *Cosmic Rider (Battleroid) *Devourer of Planets, Zeal (Alien) *Dimensional Robo, Daibarrett (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daidragon (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daidriller (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daifighter (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Daiheart (Battleroid) *Dimensional Robo, Kaizard (Battleroid) *Enigman Wave (Alien) *Enigroid Comrade (Battleroid) *Fusion Monster, Bugreed (Alien) *Masked Police, Grander (Human) *Metalborg, Bull Dump (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Digarion (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Lionetter (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Magmafork (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Russell Blizzard (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Ur Buster (Battleroid) *Operator Girl, Mika (Human) *Platinum Ace (Alien) *Shock Monster, Vipple (Alien) *Super Dimensional Robo, Dailady (Battleroid) *Twin Order (Battleroid) Grade 3 *Dark Dimensional Robo, "Яeverse" Daiyusha (Battleroid) *Electro-star Combination, Cosmogreat (Battleroid) *Enigman Cyclone (Alien) *Enigman Rain (Alien) *Enigman Shine (Alien) *Enigman Storm (Alien) *Galactic Beast, Zeal (Alien) *Interdimensional Ninja, Tsukikage (Alien) *Lady Justice (Alien) *Miracle Beauty (Alien) *Metalborg, Cezalion (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Dryon (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Sin Buster (Battleroid) *Metalborg, Sandstorm (Battleroid) *Original Saver, Zero (Alien) *Space Leviathan, Dogrumadra (Alien) *Subterranean Beast, Magma Lord (Alien) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Diard (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Goeagle (Battleroid) *Super Dimensional Robo, Shadowkaiser (Battleroid) *True Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daikaiser (Battleroid) *Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha (Battleroid) Grade 4 *99th Generation Dimensional Robo Commander, Great Daiearth (Battleroid) *Dark Superman, Omega (Alien) *Super Cosmic Hero, X Rogue (Battleroid) *Super Cosmic Hero, X Tiger Category:Dimension Police